sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Let's Talk About Love / Falling into You / A New Day Has Come
| recorded = 1995–2002 | venue = | studio = | genre = Pop | length = | label = | producer = | prev_title = D'elles | prev_year = 2007 | next_title = Taking Chances | next_year = 2007 }} [ AllMusic review] }} Let's Talk About Love / Falling into You / A New Day Has Come is a 3 CD box set by Canadian singer Celine Dion, released on 29 October 2007. It was re-released as The Collection on 29 September 2009 and Original Album Classics on 26 July 2010. Content It contains three best-selling Dion albums: Let's Talk About Love, Falling into You and A New Day Has Come, in an exclusive deluxe package. It is presented in a digipak picture sleeve complete with a 16-page picture booklet. The box set includes track list from the US versions of Let's Talk About Love, Falling into You and A New Day Has Come.Falling Into You / A New Day Has Come / Let's Talk About Love Commercial performance At first, Let's Talk About Love / Falling into You / A New Day Has Come entered the charts in Canada and Belgium in November 2007. It reached number 97 on the Canadian Albums Chart and number twenty on the Belgian Ultratop Wallonia Mid Price Albums. In May 2008, Let's Talk About Love / Falling into You / A New Day Has Come debuted on the charts in the United Kingdom and Sweden. It peaked at number 106 on the UK Albums Chart and number 95 on the Scottish Albums Chart. In Sweden, the album reached number three and was certified Gold for selling 20,000 copies. It also became 41-st best-selling album in Sweden in 2008. Thanks to the success in Sweden, Let's Talk About Love / Falling into You / A New Day Has Come also entered the European Top 100 Albums and peaked at number 74 there. In April 2010, it also charted on the Norwegian Mid Price Albums Chart, reaching number five. Track listing | extra_column = Producer(s) | title1 = It's All Coming Back to Me Now | writer1 = Jim Steinman | extra1 = | length1 = 7:37 | title2 = Because You Loved Me | writer2 = Diane Warren | extra2 = David Foster | length2 = 4:33 | title3 = Falling into You | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 4:18 | title4 = Make You Happy | writer4 = Andy Marvel | extra4 = Ric Wake | length4 = 4:31 | title5 = Seduces Me | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:46 | title6 = All by Myself | writer6 = | extra6 = Foster | length6 = 5:12 | title7 = Declaration of Love | writer7 = | extra7 = Wake | length7 = 4:20 | title8 = Dreamin' of You | writer8 = | extra8 = Nova | length8 = 5:07 | title9 = I Love You | writer9 = Nova | extra9 = Foster | length9 = 5:30 | title10 = If That's What It Takes | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 4:12 | title11 = I Don't Know | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 4:38 | title12 = River Deep, Mountain High | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 4:10 | title13 = Call the Man | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 6:08 | title14 = Fly | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 2:58 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | title1 = I'm Alive | writer1 = | extra1 = | length1 = 3:30 | title2 = Right in Front of You | writer2 = | extra2 = Morales | length2 = 4:13 | title3 = Have You Ever Been in Love | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 4:08 | title4 = Rain, Tax (It's Inevitable) | writer4 = | extra4 = Christopher Neil | length4 = 3:25 | title5 = A New Day Has Come | note5 = Radio Remix | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 4:23 | title6 = Ten Days | writer6 = | extra6 = Palmas | length6 = 3:37 | title7 = Goodbye's (The Saddest Word) | writer7 = Robert John "Mutt" Lange | extra7 = Lange | length7 = 5:19 | title8 = Prayer | writer8 = Corey Hart | extra8 = Afanasieff | length8 = 5:34 | title9 = I Surrender | writer9 = | extra9 = Simon Franglen | length9 = 4:47 | title10 = At Last | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 4:17 | title11 = Sorry for Love | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 4:10 | title12 = Aun Existe Amor | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 3:52 | title13 = The Greatest Reward | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 3:28 | title14 = When the Wrong One Loves You Right | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 3:48 | title15 = A New Day Has Come | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 5:42 | title16 = Nature Boy | writer16 = eden ahbez | extra16 = Afanasieff | length16 = 3:45 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | collapsed = no | title1 = The Reason | writer1 = | extra1 = George Martin | length1 = 5:01 | title2 = Immortality | note2 = with the Bee Gees | writer2 = | extra2 = Afanasieff | length2 = 4:11 | title3 = Treat Her Like a Lady | note3 = featuring Diana King and Brownstone | writer3 = | extra3 = Wake | length3 = 4:05 | title4 = Why Oh Why | writer4 = | extra4 = Foster | length4 = 4:50 | title5 = Love Is on the Way | writer5 = | extra5 = Wake | length5 = 4:25 | title6 = Tell Him | note6 = duet with Barbra Streisand | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 4:51 | title7 = Where Is the Love | writer7 = Hart | length7 = 4:55 | extra7 = Hart | title8 = When I Need You | writer8 = | length8 = 4:12 | extra8 = Foster | title9 = Miles to Go (Before I Sleep) | writer9 = Hart | length9 = 4:40 | extra9 = Hart | title10 = Us | writer10 = Billy Pace | extra10 = | length10 = 5:47 | title11 = Just a Little Bit of Love | writer11 = | extra11 = Wake | length11 = 4:06 | title12 = My Heart Will Go On | note12 = love theme from Titanic | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 4:40 | title13 = I Hate You Then I Love You | note13 = duet with Luciano Pavarotti | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 4:43 | title14 = To Love You More | writer14 = | extra14 = Foster | length14 = 5:28 | title15 = Let's Talk About Love | writer15 = | extra15 = Foster | length15 = 5:12 }} Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales Release history References External links * Category:2007 compilation albums Category:Albums produced by Aldo Nova Category:Albums produced by Christopher Neil Category:Albums produced by David Foster Category:Albums produced by Guy Roche Category:Albums produced by Humberto Gatica Category:Albums produced by Jim Steinman Category:Albums produced by John Jones (record producer) Category:Albums produced by Rick Nowels Category:Albums produced by Ric Wake Category:Albums produced by Robert John "Mutt" Lange Category:Albums produced by Roy Bittan Category:Albums produced by Steven Rinkoff Category:Albums produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Celine Dion compilation albums